Dance Rehearsals
by rebeccawritesbtr
Summary: Chrissy is an aspiring choreographer and gets an exciting opportunity to work with Big Time Rush that she will never forget.


"Hey, Chrissy," said my boss. "I've got something for you, I think you're really gonna like it."

"Well what is it?" I asked.

"To find that out, I'm gonna need you to come into the studio," he said with a laugh.

I sigh sarcastically. "Fine, I'll be there in 15 minutes."

"Awesome. Dress for some serious exercise!"

"Okay, see you in a few."

"Later," he replies.

I quickly change my clothes and grab my dance bag before running out the door.

Six months ago I got an internship with a major dance company in LA and ever since I've been working with Michael, a professional choreographer who does a lot of music videos. I've loved every second of just watching him do what he does. And I've gotten to meet a lot of really cool people and make connections that will hopefully help me out in the future.

As I'm driving I wonder what this surprise could be. I really have no idea what it could be. It's not like Michael's been hinting at anything.

I arrive at the building and go into Michael's office. He's not there. So I walk to his personal studio and when I enter I'm met with a few familiar faces. Big Time Rush is sitting on the floor, stretching out some or just laying around. Michael was helping James stretch out his legs, but when he saw me, he let go and walked over.

I was still confused as to what was going on. I've met BTR before so it's not like they were my surprise or anything.

"So what's up?" I asked as he stands in front of me.

"I'm gonna cut to the chase. I've decided that you've been here long enough and have got so much talent that it's time for your turn."

I froze up. "M-m-m-me?" I stuttered eventually.

"Yeah. I've talked it over with the guys and since we've worked with them before they're willing to let you take over and run with it. This song and this music video, the choreography is all yours. You know the boys well enough that this shouldn't be a problem at all."

Suddenly this all set in and I attacked Michael, throwing my arms around his neck in a hug. "Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you!" I cried out. "I swear I won't let you down!"

Michael smiled, "I have no doubts about how flawless this will be. And I'm prepared to be blown away. It's your turn in the spotlight, girl. You've got this, just go with your instinct."

"I will, I promise," I told him.

He clapped me on the back and with one last smile said, "Okay boys, you're all her's. Break a leg!" And he was out the door.

"Well," I said to the guys. "Since I'm completely unprepared for this, we'll just have to make it up as we go. You guys cool with that?"  
>"Well you're the boss, so we're obligated to say yes," said James, with a laugh.<p>

The rest of us laughed along with him. "So what is this song I'm spontaneously choreographing?"

"It's called Superstar," said Kendall.

"Sounds awesome. Okay, now I'm going to look ridiculous, but I wanna get a feel for the song, so I'm gonna listen to it a couple times and just do what comes naturally. So please bear with me for a few minutes."

"Do you mind if we join you?" asked Logan.

"Not at all! Actually I'd prefer to get an idea of what you guys would do. So let's improv!"

The guys jumped up enthusiastically and I pressed play on the stereo system.

_"You wanna wil' out, then wil' out __  
><em>_All eyes on you,__  
><em>_It's goin' down, down,__  
><em>_Right now,__  
><em>_You can't lose,__  
><em>_You wanna wil' out, then wil' out__  
><em>_That's what you do,__  
><em>_Talk of the town,_

_And you already know that you're a star,__  
><em>_A superstar, __  
><em>_That you're a star,_

_ A superstar,_

_That you're a star__  
><em>_And you already know"_

_We faked it and looked completely crazy while doing it. But we kept going and finally got a kind of rhythm._

_ A few minutes later we were working on the chorus and the guys were in formation waiting for my cue._

_"And 5, 6, 7, 8. Lunge, lunge, cross, cross, point. Slide, 2, down, down. Up, up, switch, switch. Lunge, lunge, push, cross, out. Talk, turn, point, nod. Out, down, walk, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. Then switch, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8."_

I turned around and the boys looked slightly out of breath. "So, any questions, before I get really particular?"

"Yeah, can I high-five Kendall as we walk past each other during the 'superstar' part?" asked James.

"I'm gonna have to say no. I wanna try and keep this as much of a dance number as possible. If you ever use this choreography live, then by all means go for it, but just not in the video."

James nodded understandingly.

"Any others?"

"No, I don't think so," replied Logan.

I started the music again and critiqued the boys as we went along, stopping and restarting the music as needed. All of them caught on pretty quickly, except Kendall. He was struggling and I could tell. I knew he wasn't the best dancer of the four of them, so I figured he just needed some extra help. I started to dismiss the boys one by one as they each got it down, until it was just Kendall and I.

He turned to me. "I suck don't I?"

"No, you really don't suck," I told him honestly. "You're just lacking two things."

He looked at me with a strange look of half hopeful, half defeated in his eyes. "What is it?"

"Confidence and personality."

"Hey, I have both of those!" he said defending himself.

"Generally, yes, you do. But when it comes to dance, you don't."

He hung his head and looked at the floor.

I went and sat down next to him. "Look, I know you don't see yourself as a dancer. You're a musician first, I get that. But that doesn't mean you can't also be a good dancer."

"Yeah, but I'll never be as good as the other guys," he said in a quiet voice. "Sure I can sing, but so can they, and they can dance too." I knew this was a tough topic for him to talk about.

"You've got to give yourself some credit. I've seen what you can do, and you've come a long way since you started out on this show. Now get up and show me what you really can do."

We both stood up and he got in position. "Ready?" I asked him.

He nodded.

I started the music again and he went for it. Unfortunately he was stumbling all over the place, and he still had no personality in it whatsoever.

I turn the music off and said, "Okay, fess up. When I was helping Carlos earlier I was watching you too out of the corner of my eye and you had every move perfect. What's going on?"

"It's nothing," he said avoiding my eyes.

"Kendall, I know we're not really friends, and I don't know you that well, but I can tell something's up. You don't have to tell me what it is, but I'm all ears if you want to talk."

He didn't say anything for a few seconds, until I heard him mutter, "I'm just nervous."

"Okay. Now do you want to tell me what's making you nervous?"

He shook his head no.

"That's fine. Well I'm gonna go use the restroom, so while I'm gone, why don't you go over it a couple times with the music."

"Sure," he said with a smile, and I leave the room.

I used the restroom, and when I was about to open the door to the studio, I hear the music start again. Instead of disturbing him, I decide to watch through the crack in the door. He did the entire routine flawlessly. I didn't get it. Did something about me being in there make him nervous? I decided to confront him about it, so we could figure this out.

I walked into the room clapping. "That was great! Perfect!"

He smiled sheepishly and looked down. "Thanks," he said while a slight blush rose on his cheeks. I couldn't deny that he looked adorable.

"So be honest with me. Does an audience when you're dancing make you nervous? Or is it something else? Because you were messing up a bit, but the second I'm gone it's flawless."

He took a deep breath and looked at me. "It's you. You make me nervous."

That answer catches me off guard. "Me? Why would I make you nervous?"

"You want to know the true answer to that question?"

I nodded silently.

"Because you're beautiful and talented and I feel like no matter what I do, you would never look twice at some dumb guy in a singing group like me. And I know that no matter how hard I try there's always gonna be someone out there who's better than me. But mostly I don't want to make myself look stupid in front of you and yet I still make myself look like an ass."

I didn't know what to say. Was this his way of saying he had some sort of a crush on me? I wasn't entirely sure what was going on.

He must have picked up on my confusion. "Look, Chrissy, I like you, a lot. I have for a while now, but I just never knew what to say. So would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow?"

I looked up at this beautiful boy who just had the guts to tell me his true feelings and though I never would have predicted it myself, there was no way I could say no to him. I smiled at him, "I would love too."

He grinned and took me into his arms. "Let's dance," he said as he turned on the music and spun me around. And we laughed and smiled until our stomachs and faces hurt.

Eventually we both ended laying on the ground next to each other. I turned my head to face his. "Hey Kendall?"

"Yeah?" he said facing me.

I bit my lip and said, "I really like you too."

He smiled at me before pulling me closer and bringing his lips right down to mine. We kissed and I could feel the fireworks immediately. We had something special right from the start.


End file.
